ToLoveNaruto!
by oso1991
Summary: After an accident, Naruto is sent to the To-Love-Ru universe in a child's body and raised alongside Rito and Mikan. How will the story change with Naruto helping poor hapless Rito in his never-ending quest to win Haruna-chan's heart? Rito/Haruna Naruharem
1. Chapter 1

"Oh c'mon Naruto. Look at this babe! She's a total hottie!"

"..."

"Aren't ya going to say anything dude?"

"I wonder if they're finally selling ramen in the cafeteria?"

"GAAAH! You're impossible!"

Naruto smirked as his friend Saruyama Kenichi began muttering about "stupid friends who haven't grown up". He turned towards the window at the clear blue sky, admiring its simple beauty.

During the ending of the Fourth Shinobi War, he summoned the Shinigami in order to seal the Uchiha patriarch. However, he messed up a hand seal and summoned Izanagi, the original Goddess of Death. To his surprise, she took pity on him and after sealing Uchiha Madara, had sent him to a world where he could enjoy a carefree life for all of the suffering he endured during his life. Naruto chuckled softly. He was dropped in front of the Yuuki household in the form of an eight year old boy. The family there took pity on him and adopted him as one of their own, raising him alongside Rito and Mikan. To be honest though, nowadays, they raised themselves as both of their parents were mostly away due to their jobs.

Speaking of Rito, Naruto sighed as he spotted his brother stalking his beloved crush yet again. Naruto quietly walked towards his brother, close enough to hear him mutter how beautiful Haruna Sairenji was.

"If you going to keep stalking her, she's going to find out and she'll slap a restraining order on you Rito," Naruto said.

"WHO'S STALKING HARUNA-CHAN?" Rito yelled. He reddened in embarrassment and glared at his foster brother in annoyance. Naruto hid a snigger and threw a hand over his brother's shoulder.

"Yare, yare, Rito. You're making this so troublesome. Just be honest about your feelings," Naruto said lazily.

"Easy for you to say," Rito argued. "You get a confession from a girl practically every week!"

Naruto gave his brother an annoyed glance. "You know I always let them down gently. Besides many of them want to see what's under my eye patch or pet my birthmarks."

Rito's eyes strayed to the three lateral marks on each side of his brother's face and the piece of cloth covering his brother's right eye. There was a faint scar that stretched from beneath the eye patch. In all of his life, Naruto had never removed the eye patch and any attempt to remove it would end badly. Rito himself had tried many times to remove Naruto's eye patch when his brother was asleep only for Naruto to twist and turn so that reaching it would be impossible.

Naruto was also known as the school's "delinquent". While growing up, he was the object of ridicule because of the eye patch and would often get into fights because people would try to remove the eye patch. When he entered middle school, he was nearly suspended several times because some of the students there would not leave his eye patch alone. It was only the fact that Naruto had near perfect grades and had played the handicapped card that he wasn't suspended or expelled.

Rito had always admired his brother for him being so carefree, strong, and smart. He sighed. If only he was like Naruto then Haruna-chan would like him. He was sure of it.

"You're thinking that if you were more like me, your precious Haruna-chan would like you, right?"

Rito stared at his brother in shock. Naruto smirked and patted his brother's head.

"I don't think so. I think she would go after your type. By the way, there's she is, good luck!" Naruto said hurriedly. "HARUNA-CHAN! Over here!"

"Naruto!" Rito screamed as his brother leaped into the bushes. Sairenji looked up confused and saw no one. She shrugged and turned back to her book. In the bushes, Naruto gave his brother a disappointed look and shook his head.

"Brother, I am disappoint."

"Shut up!"

* * *

That night while Rito was upstairs talking with his friend, Saruyama, Naruto was downstairs with Mikan, helping Mikan cook. Mikan smiled as she dumped the vegetables into the pot and gave the chopping board to her brother. Naruto quickly washed the board and set it to dry with the other dishes. Mikan watched as her brother began to set the table for dinner, thankful for having Naruto around. When they were growing up, whenever Rito would play soccer or play with his friends, Naruto was always there to play with her until Rito got back. She often went to him whenever she needed help and would often give her useful advice whenever she was troubled. Even though Rito was technically the oldest, she always felt that Naruto was really the oldest sibling out of the three of them.

Mikan reddened slightly and shook her head as she stirred the stew. At school today, one of her friends asked what she liked in a boy and all that she could think of was Naruto. She palmed her face. She couldn't think of Naruto like that! She was his sister. Then again, they were not related in blood.

"Snap out of it Mikan!" she thought.

"I'm going to take a bath now Mikan. Do you need any help here?" Naruto asked.

Mikan shook her head. "No I'm fine, Naruto-nii."

"Okie-doke. Just call us when the dinner's ready."

Naruto bounded up the stairs to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped off his clothes before slipping in the warm water. He sighed as the comforting heat relaxed his muscles.

"Ahh, this is the life," Naruto whispered. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. It was simple joys like these that Naruto loved.

Plop.

Naruto's head jerked and he looked down to see a mass of bubbles began to rise from the bath. He looked at the bubbles confused before a light flashed, blinding him. He blinked rapidly several times, trying to regain his vision.

"Ahhhh. Escape successful!"

Naruto's eye widened in shock as he stared at the beautiful, pink-haired teenage girl that had seemingly appeared from that flash of light. The girl looked at him confused but smiled at him.

"Ah who are you?" the girl asked.

If Naruto hadn't experienced his time with Ero-sennin, he would have shrieked, fainted, and died of a nosebleed. However, he merely sighed and averted his eyes from the girl.

"I'm Naruto. Mind closing your eyes so I can get both of us towels?"

"Ok!"

Naruto strode out of the bath and picked up towels for him and his mysterious guest. He wrapped the towel around his waist and handed the towel to the girl who thankfully wrapped it around her (ahem) lady parts. Naruto then led her to his room and locked the door. She gave a small sound of curiosity as she stared around his room. It was very spartan, with only a desk, bed, and a training post he found at an old antique store. On his desk were instruction manuals of different martial arts styles and a couple mangas. Near his desk was a bokken as well since he was an unofficial member of the kendo club as well.

Naruto opened his closet and pulled out clothes for himself and the girl. He quickly put on the clothes and turned to his guest who was dressed in a simple t-shirt and his shorts. Naruto reddened but composed himself.

"Well, now that we're clothed, who are you?" Naruto asked. The girl smiled and pointed to herself.

"I'm Lala."

"Well, Lala-chan, nice to meet you," Naruto said calmly. Lala smiled. "Where'd you come from?"

"Oh, I'm from the planet Deviluke!" Lala said happily. Naruto nodded.

"So you're an alien?"

"Uh huh!" Lala said. She turned around pulled her shorts down to reveal a tail. "See?"

"Ok," Naruto said. "I believe you."

"Really?"

"Well, you obviously have a tail that is definitely not part of human anatomy. Otherwise you would try to hide it," Naruto said calmly. "So how'd you get into my bathroom?"

"It's because of this!" Lala said happily and displayed a small bracelet on her arm. "It's my invention Pyon-Pyon-Warp-kun! I can't control the destination yet but it allows me to instantly teleport myself a short distance."

Naruto nodded. "But why use it?"

Lala's face fell. "I was chased in my starship and used it in the bathroom in order to warp into your bathroom. I thought if I reached Earth, I would be safe. When I used it, my pursuers had almost taken me and dragged me aboard their ship."

Naruto sighed and sat down on his chair.

"Well for now you're safe. You can sleep here tonight," Naruto said. "When my brother and sister fall asleep, I'll grab some food for you. Okay, Lala-chan?"

"Thank you!" Lala cried and she hugged Naruto. Naruto chuckled and patted her back.

"It's no problem."

"Lala-sama!"

Lala and Naruto turned to see an odd robot fly in through the open window. Lala cried in joy and hugged the small robot.

"Peke! I'm so happy you're alright! You were able to escape safely too!"

"I was lucky since the ship had safely entered Earth's atmosphere, Lala-sama," Peke said. It noticed Naruto and looked at Lala, confused.

"Excuse me, Lala-sama. Who is that one-eyed alien?" Peke asked. Lala smiled.

"He lives here and offered to shelter me for the night!" Lala said brightly. Her face fell and she looked at Naruto, embarrassed. "I'm sorry but I never got your name."

"I'm Naruto U.N. Yuuuki! How do you do, Peke-san?" Naruto asked.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-sama!" Peke said.

"Peke is an all-purpose costume robot that I made," Lala said. She took off the clothes that Naruto gave her and turned to Peke. "Alright Peke, dress form!"

Peke glowed and morphed into clothing for Lala. She smiled as the her clothing fit perfectly. Naruto gave a low whistle in amazement.

"Perfect Peke!" Lala said. She turned to Naruto. "How do I look?"

"It's strange but you look beautiful in it, Lala-chan!" Naruto said, giving her a thumbs-up. Lala blushed.

"Thanks!"

"So what now, Lala-sama?" Peke asked.

Two blurs jumped through the window. Both of them stopped in front of Lala. Naruto glared at the two new arrivals. They were tough looking men in suits and shades with an arrowed tail poking out from their suits. One of them grabbed Lala, much to her displeasure.

"Geez, what a troublesome lady. I should've tied her hands and feet when we left."

"Let's go!"

"Let go of me!" Lala cried. "I'm not going!"

"Be reasonable Lala-sama!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Grr! Get her feet!"

Naruto had enough and grabbed the bokken leaning on his desk. He struck one in the bridge of his nose and the other on the side of his head, stunning both of them. He grabbed Lala's hand and jumped out the window, pulling her along.

"C'mon!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto ran on top of the rooftops while pulling Lala along, leading her away from her pursuers.

"What are you doing?" Lala asked.

"I'm helping you."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason to when I see someone who needs help?" Naruto asked. He gave Lala a smile. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a huge truck flying through the air. He grabbed Lala and pulled her close to himself as the truck flew towards them, landing just inches away. The two black suits turned to Naruto who pulled Lala behind him.

"Earthling, do not interfere in matters that do not concern you. Lala-sama, you must come with us and return home."

"NO! I don't care if I'm the heir! I'm tired of meeting those candidates for my husband!"

"But Lala-sama-!"

"You heard the lady," Naruto growled. "She stays."

"Why you!" the man growled. However he stopped when Naruto pulled off his eye patch to reveal a silver eye with four rings surrounding the pupil. On each of the rings were three tomoes, surrounding the pupil in a triangular pattern. The two men froze as they stared, transfixed at the eye. The tomoes around the eye began to spin as Naruto raised a hand at the two men.

**"Almighty Push."**

The two men gasped as they felt themselves blasted away by some unknown energy. They slammed into two nearby trees, knocking the air out of them. They wheezed and struggled to stand back up.

"You!"

**"Almighty Penance."**

The two men were flattened to the ground, unable to move as the gravity on them suddenly increased to nearly a hundred times. Naruto turned to Lala.

"If you're going to do something, do it now. The longer I use this technique, the more it strains me," Naruto said. Lala nodded and pulled out her cellphone. The cellphone's light glowed brightly and revealed a large octopus-like machine floating in midair.

"Go, Vacuum-kun! Suck them up!" Lala commanded. The machine whirred and opened its mouth. A huge gust of air began to suck everything near into its mouth. Naruto released the technique and the two suits were sucked into inside the machine. Naruto struggled as the air threatened to suck him up too.

"Lala! Shut it off!"

"I don't remember how!"

"Crap," Naruto muttered as he flew into the air and inside the machine. Just then the machine shuddered and exploded, sending him high into the air before falling to the ground. Hard.

"Well that sucked," Naruto whispered as he slipped his eye patch back on just before he blacked out.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Rito walked to school. Rito looked at his brother as he looked unusually tired. Naruto stifled a yawn and turned to Rito.

"What're you looking at?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry!" Rito said.

"No it's fine. I just had a rough night," Naruto said. Rito nodded. They walked in silence for a bit before Naruto spoke up.

"So you figured out how're you're going to confess to Haruna-chan?"

"Nii-san!"

"Hello Rito-kun. Naruto-kun."

"Morning Sairenji!" Naruto said casually. He looked at his brother who was frozen in shock. Rito's heart hammered and he turned to his brother, who merely gave him a nod before bowing to Haruna.

"Since the the first time I saw you, I've liked you. So please, will you go out with me?"

Rito looked up to see the confused face of a complete stranger while Haruna looked at Rito and the stranger, amused. Naruto however was laughing loudly and slapping his brother in the back.

"Sorry, stranger, but I don't know who you are but I was thinking the same thing about Naruto!" the stranger said. To Rito's and Haruna's amazement, the stranger leaped into Naruto's arms and hugged him tightly. Naruto automatically hugged the girl back. "Let's get married, Naruto!"

"MARRIED?" Naruto thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto and Lala sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First in love. Then comes marriage. Then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto blinked when he realized that he had shouted that last thought aloud and that everyone was staring at him. The teacher peered at Naruto with his glasses, frowning in confusion while the rest of the class was stifling their sniggers.

"Did I do something wrong, Yuuki-san?"

Naruto glanced at the teacher and quickly pulled an excuse out of the air.

"Ummm, yeah! The electron configuration on that diagram of a glucose molecule in the outlying hydroxides would cause the molecule to break apart. The last oxygen has a double bond with the ending carbon atom along with the hydrogen," Naruto said. The teacher blinked and looked at his diagram in shock.

"You're completely right! Excellent work Naruto!"

"T-thanks!" Naruto muttered, inwardly congratulating himself on his amazing bulls***ting skills.

The teacher gave Naruto a smile and corrected his diagram. Just as the teacher finished, the bell rang for the period to end. Naruto sighed and laid an arm over his eye.

"Yare, yare, so troublesome," Naruto muttered. He peered over to Rito who for some reason had turned bright red. "What's a matter with you?"

"NOTHING!" Rito squeaked. Naruto glanced at the schedule and raised an eyebrow. His face cracked in a wry smile and he grabbed Rito's head in a headlock, grinding his fist into it.

"You little perv! Already imagining Haruna-chan changing! I'm so proud!" Naruto teased. Rito squirmed as he tried to escape his brother's grasp.

"It's not like that Naruto! Really!"

"Like I'd believe that Ero-nii!"

"Oi Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see Saruyama pointing out into the hallway.

"What? Some guy stole your copy of Idol Monthly?"

"No! Some really cute girl's looking for you! What the hell is going on?"

Naruto sighed and palmed his face. He followed Saruyama out into the hallway to see that the students were staring at someone. Naruto pushed through the students and he sighed again when he heard mutters of "cute" and "What is she wearing?" along with "I wonder if she's single?" as the students pondered on why the stranger was here. He already knew who it was and as Shikamaru would say, she was troublesome.

"Naruto? Naruuutooo? Where are you?" Lala called out while carrying a bento box. Peke saw the other students stare at Lala with hearts in their eyes, drooling at her.

"As expected, these Earthlings cannot handle Lala-sama's beauty. It's no wonder why Lala-sama's mother was considered the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Lala paused as two students blocked her path, both of them leering unpleasantly at her.

"Do you need help?"

"We'll help you look for this Naruto person."

"Really?" Lala asked.

"LALA!"

Lala turned and saw Naruto sliding down the banister. He gave the two students an annoyed glance when he recognized them. The two jumped in shock and pointed at Naruto.

"You know the One-Eyed Demon Naruto?"

"Let's get out of here!"

Lala stared in shock as the two students hightailed themselves away from Lala and Naruto. Naruto sighed at all the students staring at Lala and him.

"Hey Lala, whatcha doing here?" Naruto asked. Lala smiled at Naruto brightly and held out the bento box.

"You forgot this at home! Mikan asked if I could bring it to you!" Lala chirped happily. Naruto took the bento box gratefully.

"Thanks Lala-chan."

"Oi, oi, Naruto! Who is she?"

Naruto turned to Saruyama with an embarrassed grin on his face. Inwardly, he was hoping his amazing bulls***ting skills would present themselves once again.

"She's my-!"

"I'm his bride!" Lala said and hugged Naruto who was weeping inwardly at his luck. He looked at the stunned faces of Saruyama and many of the male students as well as the look of despair on many of the female students. Saruyama stuttered and pointed at Naruto in shock.

"But, but, but, but you're not interested in girls!" Saruyama stuttered. Naruto sputtered in shock.

"Of course I am! But I'm not a pervert like you Ero-Saru!" Naruto said. "Anyway, it's not like that!"

"But Naruto," Lala asked in a soft hurt voice. "You did that with me and said you loved me."

"After that?" all the students thought immediately imagining an erotic scenario. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, seeing how the majority of male students had a trail of blood leaking from their nose. Then at once they leveled their glares at Naruto and Saruyama pointed a finger at him.

"GET HIM!"

"OSU!"

"Crap," Naruto muttered and grabbed Lala's hand. To the shock of all the students, he pulled open a window and jumped out, pulling Lala with him. Lala let out a small shriek in surprise as Naruto held her in his arms and landed on the ground. Without missing a beat, he sped across the school grounds into the gymnasium where they could hopefully hide. Naruto kicked open the door only to see a familiar group of students practicing karate.

"Hey look, it's Oyabun!"

"And he's with a girl!"

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!"

"What the hell was that?"

"I dunno, seemed appropriate at the time."

Naruto slapped his face when he saw the captain of the club walk towards him. "Hey Boss, you training with us?"

"Sorry Ko, but I'm hiding from some of the more idiotic male students. Mind if I stay here?"

"Sure but you're practicing with us!" Ko said happily and snapped his fingers. Instantly two students came holding practice uniforms and gear. Naruto smiled at his kohai and turned to Lala.

"Here go to the locker rooms and change into those. We're hanging out here until everything cools down," Naruto explained. Lala nodded happily and skipped off to the changing room to change into the uniforms. Naruto easily changed into the uniforms and stepped out the locker room to see Ko waiting for him in the middle of the practice ring with all the other members sitting outside of the circle. Naruto chuckled and stepped into the ring. Ko stood to his feet and went into a stance that Naruto himself had taught him.

"I've been practicing everyday to beat you Naruto-nii!" Ko stated. Naruto chuckled and simply leaned on his back leg.

"Well show me what you got little kohai," Naruto said lazily.

Ko took two quick steps and swung his leg at Naruto's ankle. Naruto simply hopped over the leg and popped a quick kick right to Ko's jaw, stunning him. Ko stepped back and wobbled before steadying himself. Naruto simply gave his friend a disappointed look.

"Still the hothead. What did I tell you?" Naruto lectured.

"Never make the first move in a fight," Ko muttered. Naruto nodded.

"Now let's try again."

Ko nodded and went back into his stance, waiting for Naruto to move. His muscles tense and his eyes were darting, eagerly anticipating what would Naruto do next. His mind began racing with all these different scenarios that he almost missed Naruto's leg swinging upright. Ko grit his teeth and raised his arm to protect his face.

"Do not think. Feel," Naruto said sagely and stepped back.

"Hai, Boss," Ko said.

As the two sparred, Lala came out of the locker room and watched as Naruto trained and lectured the captain of the karate club while the rest of the club observed and took notes of the fight. Lala was tempted to cheer but she restrained herself and sat near one of the members of the karate club.

"Excuse me," Lala asked. "But what's going on?"

"Boss is giving us one of his lectures," the member said. "He does this time to time."

"Boss?"

"Yeah. That's what Ko-taicho calls him so we all do. It's still amazing how Boss completely outclasses taicho even though none of us can even touch Ko-taicho. Ko-taicho's even one of the top 10 karate practitioners of the nation. Boss is a monster."

The person glanced at Lala and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oi, oi, ain't you the person dating Boss?"

"No, I'm his fiancee!" Lala said proudly.

"EHHH?" all the club members screamed. Ko froze and was knocked down by Naruto. Ko didn't bother standing up but merely gaped at Lala and Naruto, doing a remarkable impression of a fish out of water.

"Boss...never interested...locker...married...beautiful girlfriend...fiancee?" Ko stammered. Naruto rolled his eye and lightly kicked his friend in the side. Ko rolled over and pointed at Naruto.

"I thought Saruyama said you were gay!"

Naruto's eye twitched and he grit his teeth in irritation.

"Get up idiot apprentice," Naruto muttered. "I'll teach you to respect me."

* * *

"Lala, we have to talk," Naruto said.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Lala asked and pointed behind him. Naruto turned to see all of the members of the karate club standing at attention before bowing to Naruto. Ko merely tipped his head as he was completely battered and worn down from his spar with Naruto. He gave Naruto a weak smile and thumbs up.

"THANK YOU OYABUN!" all the members said. Naruto sweat dropped and waved his hand lazily.

"Yare, yare. Teach them well idiot apprentice," Naruto said.

He turned away and looked back at Lala.

"Lala, when you said I was your fiancee, did you really mean it?" Naruto asked.

"Of course I did!" Lala said happily. Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Troublesome," Naruto muttered. "Lala, do you know what it means to be married?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being married means devoting yourself to your partner for the rest of your life, happily accepting all of your partner's good and bad qualities," Naruto explained. "And unless your partner loves you as much as you love him, the marriage will simply fall apart."

"So?"

"I can't marry you," Naruto said simply. Lala stared at him shocked and hurt.

"Why?"

"Because I simply do not know you well enough to say I love you," Naruto replied. "If I did, I would only be lying and would hurt you in the long run."

Lala nodded but simply smiled at Naruto.

"Then I'll work hard to get to know you better so you'll fall in love with me," Lala said.

Naruto chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. He averted his eyes as he saw the absolute truth in Lala's eyes. She really was devoted to him and it made him somewhat uneasy.

"So where will you go?" Naruto asked. "Where will you stay?"

"I don't know," Lala said. "Can I stay with you?"

Naruto looked at Lala in shock before palming his face. After a moment he turned back to Lala.

"If it's alright with my sister," Naruto muttered.

"Hooray!"

* * *

"Ok."

Naruto and Rito crashed to the ground, stunned while Lala jumped up and hugged Mikan. Naruto untangled himself from his brother and looked at Mikan in shock.

"That's it? Ok?" Naruto asked, incredulously. Mikan shrugged.

"Ultimately, Lala's your responsibility. You rescued her. Anyway, you can't leave a girl like her out in the streets. That would be reckless and idiotic," Mikan explained. "Now, show Lala around town while I get dinner ready. After dinner, I would like you to help me with my homework since Rito's still pining away after Haruna-san."

Naruto sweat dropped at how easily his little sister ordered him about.

"What happened with Rito today?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently he went to confess but tripped in his haste and fell into Haruna-san's crotch area," Mikan said. Naruto nodded.

"Explains the slap mark."

"It does," Mikan said. "Now go on. Dinner will be ready at seven."

"Hai!"

Lala grabbed Naruto's hand and eagerly pulled him out of the house. As soon as they took a step out of the house, Naruto noticed a figure jump high into the air, towards the pair. Naruto grabbed Lala and pushed her behind him as the figure landed near them. Naruto eyed the stranger cautiously as the man pointed towards Lala.

"Lala-sama."

"Zastin," Lala whispered.

"Lala-sama, I have been ordered by your father to return you back to Deviluke," Zastin said. "Earthling, I have no quarrel with you so please, step aside."

Lala pouted and glared at Zastin. "I'm not going back home! I want to stay here and marry Naruto-kun!"

"Hm, I see," Zastin said. Naruto sweat dropped at how easily this man accepted that answer. "I was wondering about that. How an Earthling was able to subdue two of the royal guards with ease."

"Good then tell Daddy that I won't be going back. I want to marry Naruto and that's final!" Lala said defiantly.

"It's not that simple Lala-sama," Zastin said. "I received a direct order from the King to return you back. I wouldn't be able to face the king if I approve your marriage with some suspicious Earthling."

"So what will you do?" Lala asked.

Zastin slowly raised his sword and pointed it at Naruto.

"Stand back Lala-sama," Zastin said softly before swing his sword at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as a near invisible blade of air came towards him.

BOOM!

To Zastin's shock, Naruto swat away the blade much like an annoyance, sending it flying into the air. Naruto glared at Zastin with his single eye.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

"Making sure you are suitable for Lala-sama," Zastin said. Naruto took a glance at Lala's worried face and slowly removed his eye patch. Zastin's eyes widened as Naruto's eyelid slowly opened to reveal the transfixing eye of the Juubi. The tomoes spun and Naruto raised his finger at Zastin.

**"Almighty Repentance."**

Zastin grunted in pain as he was forced to his knees by Naruto's technique. He struggled against Naruto's technique but it felt as if he had a planet sitting upon his shoulder.

"What is this?" Zastin whispered.

"A gift from another life," Naruto said. "I don't know what's going on with Lala and her being a princess but she refuses to go back. That's all the reason she needs, Zastin-san."

"But she is the heir of the Deviluke royal family. That means that her husband will rule over all the planets that are under King Deviluke's care! for the sake of peace of the galaxy, I cannot let an unworthy man marry Lala-sama."

"And how do you judge worthiness, Zastin-san?" Naruto asked. "Money? Power? Influence? Let Lala choose herself. After all, she is the princess of Deviluke. Let her decide on her own terms. After all, if she is the heiress of the Deviluke royal family, then I'm sure she can rule the galaxy by herself. She is her mother's daughter and her father's pride and joy."

Naruto released the technique and covered his eye with the eye patch. Zastin merely gaped at Naruto while Lala had tears in her eyes from Naruto's speech. She took a step towards Naruto and gently held his hand. Naruto looked at Lala, slightly worried as the carefree smile was gone.

"Naruto, you understand how I feel. At first I used the marriage as an excuse to be free but now I really feel like you're the right person for me," Lala whispered. "You're the first one to truly respect me just for who I am, not as the princess of Deviluke but as just Lala."

Naruto chuckled. "Well to be fair, being a princess and all that can't be much fun."

"Earthling," Zastin said. Naruto turned to him. The man knelt and bowed his head. "I have lost."

"It is my duty under the King's order to find a candidate most suitable for Lala. In my zealousness, I denied Lala-sama's feelings to my utter shame. However, you understood her feelings perfectly. Moreso that I could ever do in a thousand lifetimes. I shall return back to the king with my head held high, knowing that I have left Lala-sama in your worthy care."

Zastin stood and turned away.

"Farewell Naruto-sama but heed my warning. Many candidates will be displeased about the news that Lala-sama's choice. Please protect her."

Naruto nodded and held Lala in his arms. Lala smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held in Naruto's arms. It was like being held in her father's arms. That feeling that nothing would harm her and she was protected from everything. Soon she fell asleep and her gentle snores caught Naruto's attention. Naruto sighed but easily lifted her in his arms and cradled her as they walked back home.

"Troublesome girl," Naruto muttered sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaand good morning! It's currently 7 am and it is a b-e-a-uuu-tiful day outside. get out your t-shirts and shorts cause its time to bare those arms and legs folks. Yessireee!"

Bang!

Naruto groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked several times and yawned loudly. His eyes slowly focused and he saw a mass of pink hair in front of him. Naruto closed his eyes hard and opened them to see Lala's hair once again. He noticed in shock that his arms were wrapped around her and he slowly backed away from her. Lala moaned at the loss of warmth and she moaned his name.

"Naruto, time to wake up!"

Naruto whirled around to see Mikan standing at the doorway. However her eyes narrowed when she saw Naruto only in his boxers while a waking Lala had sat up with only a blanket covering her chest. Lala yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Naruto."

Naruto swallowed at Mikan's glare and he waved his arms.

"It's not what it looks like."

"Well get dressed Naruto-nii. Breakfast is downstairs."

* * *

"Meh, how troublesome," Naruto muttered. After the thrill from the last couple of days, it was nice to see some normality in school. There was Saruyama taking notes on girls once again. His kohai, Ko, busy training himself by walking around on his hands along with most of the karate club. And then there was Rito, stalking Haruna once again. Naruto sidled next to him.

"You know, you're not exactly subtle about this, Rito-nii," Naruto said, surprising Rito. Rito screamed in shock before pointing at Naruto.

"Would you stop doing that!"

"Why should I? It's hilarious," Naruto stated. "Anyway, just go talk to her!"

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I mean, what if she says no?"

"Bah, of course she wouldn't!" Naruto said confidently. "Who wouldn't say no to a face like this?"

Naruto snickered and pulled on Rito's cheeks making them stretch. Rito pulled out of Naruto's grasp and glared at his brother.

"You don't understand!"

"Ah, ah, ah! It is you who doesn't understand, little brother," Naruto said. "KO!"

Out of nowhere, Ko appeared along with several members of the karate club. "Yes Boss?"

"My mix track, number 7!"

"Hai!"

Ko pulled out a microphone and a radio. Rito watch mystified as loud music began to stream out of the radio.

_"Tell her about it _  
_Tell her everything you feel _  
_Give her every reason to accept _  
_That you're for real _

_Tell her about it _  
_Tell her all your crazy dreams _  
_Let her know you need her _  
_Let her know how much she means!"_

"NARUTO-NII!"

Naruto sighed and signaled Ko to shut off the radio.

"Spoilsport," Naruto muttered. He then turned to Ko and gave him a thumbs up. "Good job!"

"Thank you very much!" Ko said and saluted Naruto before going back to his training. Naruto sweat dropped when one of Ko's kohai had switched the track so it was playing "Eye of the Tiger".

"So cliche," Naruto thought and turned back to Rito.

"The point is just admit it to her when you have the chance," Naruto urged. The bell rang signaling the start of class. Naruto and Rito hurried to class and sat in their respective desks, waiting for the teacher to begin his lesson. However Rito stiffened when he saw who was on duty for class clean up. Naruto noticed his brother's reaction and glanced at the board. His mouth split into a grin and he chuckled.

"Well, well. Looks like you have classroom clean up with Haruna-chan! What luck huh?" Naruto said. From his pocket, he pulled out a small statue of a fox holding a bowl of ramen and bowed to it. "Thank you for this luck, Lord Inari!"

"H-hai! Thank you!" Rito stammered and bowed to the small idol.

* * *

After class Naruto simply gave his brother a thumbs up before running out of class. Rito sighed at his brother and began to back up his stuff. All throughout class, his brother had been littering paper and strewn it about the class so that it covered most of the floor. Rito cursed and thanked his brother as the mess would be more of a pain to clean up but it would also allow him to spend more time with Haruna. When the classroom was empty aside from Haruna and Rito, the two began to clean up the classroom in awkward silence. Rito tried to speak but all that came from his mouth were a couple of squeaks and grunts that Haruna ignored. He wept silently at his own incompetence and began to water the plants that were in the pots around the classroom.

"Rito-kun?"

"Yes?" Rito asked, not believing she called him Rito-kun.

"Back in middle school, you were the one that always watered the plants right?" Haruna asked. Rito nodded.

"I did," Rito admitted. "I like plants. We have many plants at my house that I take care of since my dad is never home, my sister's busy with household chores, and my brother with his odd jobs."

"That's what I like about you," Haruna whispered. "You're so kind."

"Huh?"

"I can see you behind Naruto-kun always trying to do the best you can," Haruna said quietly. "I admire that."

"Sairenji," Rito whispered. Haruna's face reddened and she looked away from Rito.

"I'm sorry, I have to take the trash out!" she said quickly and picked up the bin. She rushed to the door but tripped on the doorstep.

"Watch out!" Rito exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Haruna, steadying her. Rito and Haruna reddened when they noticed how close they were to each other but neither one minded it. Haruna smiled at Rito and leaned even closer to him. Rito inhaled sharply and slowly leaned his face closer to hers. They were an inch apart and coming even closer. Closer. Closer. He could feel her breath of his lips while she could see how his eyes shone when they stared into her eyes. Haruna's eyes slowly began to close and she reached for those last few millimeters separating their lips.

BANG!

"GODDAMNIT!"

Rito and Haruna jumped out of their reverie. Rito leaped back and stammered an apology and glared at the culprit, his brother Naruto. Naruto had suspended himself outside the classroom using bungee cords and ropes from the gymnasium. Currently he was tied up and tangled, cursing up a storm at his apparent helpers that Rito suspected were part of the karate club.

"I'm sorry Haruna-chan!" Rito stammered and began to furiously pick up the spilled trash. He froze when he saw a hand help him pick up the trash and turned to see Haruna smiling down at him.

"It's alright Rito-kun," Haruna said serenely. She picked up the bin and looked at Rito. "Can you help me take out the trash?"

"S-s-sure!" Rito stammered and followed Haruna out of the classroom. Outside of the window, Naruto pumped his hand in victory.

"SUCCESS!"

"Boss we can't hold you much longer! You're so heavy!"

"Are you saying I'm fat! Use your backs kohais!"

SNAP

"Shiiiiiiit!"

Thud.

"Ow."

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Rito were back in class waiting for the teacher to begin. Naruto had an unnaturally murderous look on his face due to the fact that Rito was so unnaturally happy. whispering about his precious Haruna-chan and all that had made Naruto immensely irritated. Naruto glanced over at his brother and he was extremely tempted to wipe that airheaded smile off of his brother's face, preferably with a fist or kendo stick.

"Class, we have a new transfer student today. I want you all to make her feel welcome."

The class door opened and a great cry arose from the male students. Naruto looked up and blanched when he saw the familiar face of Lala waving happily at him. Naruto gave her a wave back, uncertain as to why she was here.

"Hey Naruto! I enrolled in your class! now we can be together in school!" Lala said cheerfully, giving a victory sign.

Naruto sighed at the glares he was receiving from all the boys in his class. The only boy not glaring at him was his brother who was still off in his own little world, probably surrounded by flowers and Haruna-chwan.

"Yare, yare. How troublesome," Naruto muttered and palmed his face.

The class went by quickly. When the bell rang, Naruto took Lala's hand and guided her through the hallways, ignoring the stares from the students. He went to the staircase and led her to the rooftop where they could talk without any interruptions. Lala blushed at the closeness between her and Naruto but was concerned by the worried look on Naruto's usually lazy or slack face. She decided to let him speak as he was worried about something and she wanted to help. Maybe she could build something to help him out.

"Lala, why did you enroll here?" Naruto asked. Lala shuffled nervously and looked at Naruto guiltily.

"I just wanted to be with you. I'm lonely whenever you, Rito, or Mikan-chan goes to school," Lala said. Naruto sighed and nodded.

"I understand but I wish you would tell me first," Naruto replied. "But how'd you enroll?"

"I went to this person called the principal and he agreed saying I was cute," Lala said happily, knowing that Naruto wasn't angry at her.

Naruto palmed his face. "Of course. I forgot about Ero-kouchou."

"Is there anything else?" Lala asked. Naruto shook his head but took Lala's hand.

"No but stay close to me. I don't want you getting hurt by any of the students here," Naruto said softly. "Ok?"

"H-h-hai," Lala stuttered, shocked at Naruto's concern. Her face reddened and she was so happy that Naruto cared for her.

"C'mon, let's get back to class, alright?"

"Yeah, Naruto."

As Naruto led Lala back to the classroom, Peke smiled and inwardly cheered for Lala.

"I'm so happy for Lala-sama! Naruto-sama is such a dependable man. I hope they get married," Peke wished, imagining all the little pink and blond-haired babies that he could spoil when Lala was queen of the universe with Naruto as the king.

* * *

After the school day was finished, Lala waved goodbye to Naruto as she followed Haruna around school. Naruto chuckled and shouldered his school bag. He strode over to the broadcasting where he was a DJ for one of the school's radio programs. He chuckled when he remembered how it started as a simple replacement for one of Saruyama's close friends since he had a cold. Instead of the usual Japanese pop songs and techno, Naruto had went for many of the old school 70s and 80s American disco and love songs just for kicks while altering his voice so it was much deeper. To his great surprise, the radio show was a hit among the school students, especially among the female students. When the broadcast club president, Keichi, begged him to continue to radio show, Naruto agreed, albeit once a week immediately after school so that all the students in after school clubs would listen in on it. Keichi agreed and thus the "Love Power Hour was born".

Naruto entered the clubroom and saw that all of the club's recording equipment was set up already. In the the broadcast booth, Saruyama and Keichi were already there preparing for Naruto's show, finishing the preparations for the show. Naruto waved at the two and sat near the microphone. He grinned and cleared his throat deepening it so it was in a gravelly base before pressing the red button, starting the program.

"Ladies, listen to your man. Now listen to me. Now back at your man. Now back to me. Sadly he isn't me. But if he listens to now, he can be me. Lovely ladies and aspiring gentlemen, let me welcome you to the Love Power Hour with me, Jiraiya: the Sage of Love as your host. Now relax and enjoy the soothing, enticing love songs of the 70s and 80s as I rapture you with my gallant tales for you ladies. And for you men, pay attention so that you may become the man of your woman's dreams."

Naruto signaled to Saruyama and he started the mix track that Naruto had prepared. When the first song came on the air, Keichi gave Naruto's a thumbs up signaling that he was off the air and it was safe for him to speak normally. Naruto coughed and grabbed the bottle of water that Keichi had prepared for him. Naruto drained half of the bottle and turned to Keichi.

"How long a break do I have?"

"Ten minutes," Keichi said. "I have to say Naruto. I thought you were crazy when you came in for the first time but now the students here can't get enough of you. I don't know how many times students asked me who Jiraiya was."

Naruto smirked. "Glad to be of help."

"Here are some of the letters that we chose for you to answer, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around and saw two club members, Maya and Kotomi, standing beside him holding a stack of opened letters. Naruto smiled and thanked them before looking through the letters quickly, deciding how to answer them. Naruto palmed his face when he noticed another letter from his brother, asking advice on how to swoon Haruna. Naruto swore in exasperation as ever since he started this radio show, Rito had sent him a letter weekly. Naruto tossed the letter away and saw one by Saruyama and grinned. Oh he was definitely answering that. He shuffled through the letters and found one mailed by Tatsuki. Naruto's eyebrow rose as he recognized the name as one of the female club members in the karate club. He read the letter and his eyebrow rose in surprise as she asked for advice on how to admit her feelings to Ko. Naruto hid his snigger and placed the letter on the definite pile.

At the nine minute mark, Naruto heard the familiar buzzing that warned him he was about to go back on the air. He quickly warmed up his voice and finalized his thoughts as the funky bass rift signaling his cue was heard. Naruto pressed on the intercom, allowing his voice to go back on the air.

"Aaand we're back y'all. Hope you enjoyed that last track by Barry White, You're My First, My Last, and My Everything. Personal favorite of mine as it tells my special girl that she's all I think about. Ladies when you have a man who can look you in the eye without flinching and say those words with no trace of hesitation or regret, you have a keeper. Now onto my favorite part of being a DJ, the letters you listeners send me. I received two letters that caught my eye in particular but I'll begin with this first one from a certain girl in the karate club. You know who I'm talking about."

"Now young lady, I personally know this man you have a crush on. He's dense, has a one-track mind, and all he thinks about it surpassing his rival. But I can see the qualities you admire as well. He's courageous, kind, and humble as well, almost to a fault. Still, he's clueless when it concerns women, sadly. He wouldn't understand someone trying to flirt with him even if you hit him with a giant bat labeled Flirt. So my advice is to tell him to his face how you feel. Don't bat around the bushes or dance around. Tell him when you are alone how you really feel. I guarantee that if he does like you deep, deep, deep through his dense skull, he'll accept your feelings," Naruto said.

"So young lady, I'll play a special song for you. I hope your confession goes well. This is "Just The Way You Are" by Billy Joel.

* * *

After he finished, Naruto bade goodbye to Keichi and Saruyama and headed towards the infirmary. Upon his first examination, the school nurse discovered that Naruto had a rare disease called polycythemia where he had a much higher red blood cell count than a normal student. While it did give him an increased athletic ability, it also increased his chances for clots, bruising, and higher blood pressure. In order to counteract this, he had to bleed some of the excess blood out three times a week. Since his blood type was O negative, the blood was sent to the hospital for blood transfusions. With all the time spent in the infirmary, he was on good terms with the attractive school nurse, Mikado-sensei. So much so that he was the only one immune to her amazing good looks, much to her delight.

Naruto opened the infirmary door and saw Mikado-sensei sitting at her desk. Naruto quietly stepped to where she was and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Naruto teased.

"A short, chubby, black-haired brat who hates ramen with all his heart?" Mikado guessed. She laughed when she heard Naruto's gasp of horror.

"Who could ever hate ramen? That's the epitome of evilness!" Naruto said. Mikado giggled and turned to face Naruto.

"Good to see you Naruto-kun. I've already have your bed ready," Mikado said.

She led him to an empty bed which was already set up with all the equipment for the procedure. Naruto hopped onto the bed and held out his arm so that Mikado could insert the needle into his vein. Mikado gently cleaned his forearm with alcohol and deftly inserted the needle into his vein. Rich blood began to drip through the needle, into the attached tube, and into the pouch to be stored. Naruto rested his forearm on the prepared prop and turned to Mikado.

"So what's new Mikado-chan?" Naruto asked. Mikado smiled at Naruto.

"Nothing new Naruto-kun. However I did hear an interesting rumor that you're getting married," Mikado replied. "Tell me about this lucky girl."

"Hmm, where to start. Well for one, her name's Lala Deviluke. She's really pretty, beautiful really. She's kind and energetic and a real handful but she's fun to be around. Even though she seems like a ditzy airhead most of the time, she's amazing when it comes to creating things. She's able to make a machine out of anything."

"Wow, by the way you talk about her, I might be getting jealous," Mikado said lazily. Naruto looked at her shocked.

"Why would you? You're definitely the sexiest person that I've ever seen," Naruto said. Mikado blushed and held her hands to her reddening face.

"Oooh, Naruto-kun. Don't be so blunt about things like that," Mikado replied. Naruto chuckled.

"I know you're not embarrassed about that. I find it hilarious how you can make my whole class hypnotized with one swing of your hips."

"Everyone except you," Mikado corrected. Naruto shrugged.

"You still could if you tried," Naruto said. Mikado giggled and hugged Naruto tightly, rubbing her cheek against his.

"You were so cute when you first came here. Always blushing and turning red. Now look at you," Mikado said. "All grown up and charming women, left and right."

"Hmph, it's not so funny," Naruto pouted childishly. "I lost a lot of blood because of you!"

"Yare, yare, you would have survived," Mikado replied. "But you can't tell me you didn't enjoy my birthday present to you, didn't you?"

Naruto remembered the sexy nurse outfit Mikado wore for him and reddened substantially. "O-of course I did."

Mikado gave Naruto a sultry smile and leaned close to his ear. She blew into his ear, making his quiver like a leaf.

"Would you like an encore, Na-ru-to-koi?" Mikado whispered in a husky, breathy voice and slowly licked his neck.

Naruto's face turned crimson and his eyes rolled to the back of his head before fainting. Mikado giggled at Naruto's fainted body.

"I still got it," Mikado crowed.

* * *

That evening, Naruto walked back home grumbling to himself. He was angry at Mikado for making him faint but was mostly angry at himself for falling for it.

"Stupid hormones. I swear if I turn out to be a pervert, I blame Ero-Sennin."

He sighed and rubbed his arm. The treatment always left him tired and hungry. He pushed open the gate and walked up to the doorway. Naruto fished for his keys and unlocked the door, kicking off his shoes before stepping inside.

"Hello? I'm home!" Naruto called.

"Naruto!"

Naruto grunted and caught the pink-haired missile. Lala squealed happily and hugged him tightly.

"Good to see you too, Lala," Naruto muttered. "Where's Rito and Mikan?"

"Rito's in his room and Mikan's in the kitchen!" Lala said cheerfully.

Lala led Naruto into the kitchen where Mikan was already cooking dinner. Naruto smiled at Mikan, who greeted her older brother. Naruto's grin widened when he realized that they were having ramen for dinner, his favorite. He eagerly set up the dinner table while Lala recounted her day. Naruto was surprised at his brother's bravery when she recounted how one of her suitors had kidnapped Haruna and threatened her unless Lala would marry him. If not for Rito's brave actions, Lala would have probably been wed to this suitor. Naruto frowned at the implications and promised himself to keep a closer eye on Lala. He had no doubt that Rito can be killed if one of Lala's suitors was willing. It was a sobering thought.

"I can't let something like this happen again," Naruto thought as he saw Mikan's and Rito's happy and carefree faces. "No one should have to experience losing a love one. Especially not them."

That night, Naruto was unable to sleep. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, worrying. He heard his door opened and he turned to see Lala entering his room. Lala stopped when she saw that Naruto was awake. She was hoping to sneak into his bed when he had fallen asleep.

"Hey Lala, what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if I can sleep with you?" Lala asked, shyly.

Naruto nodded and let the happy princess into his bed. Peke automatically shifted back into his robot form and shut down, leaving Lala completely naked. She snuggled close to Naruto for warmth, letting out a happy purr. She looked up and her smile lessened when she saw Naruto's worried face.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried," Naruto whispered. "If a stronger suitor had tried to kidnap you, I was too far to help you. Next time, please stay close. I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

Lala's eyes watered and she nodded, extremely touched that Naruto cared for her deeply.

"Ok Naruto."

Naruto gave her a grateful smile and closed his eyes. Lala squeaked in surprise when she felt his arms wrap around her. She soon relaxed and laid her head against his chest, listening to Naruto's strong heartbeat. The deep throbbing soon lulled the princess off into happy dreams where she and Naruto were together, ruling the galaxy as husband and wife.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning class. Today I'd like you to welcome a new transfer student."

Naruto along with the rest of the class looked up at the teacher in surprise. Usually transfers arrive earlier. Having one so late into the fall semester was unusual. He glanced at Lala who was cheerily working on another gadget of hers. Then again, the principal was pretty lax about restrictions and what not. How this was a prestigious private school with such a principal, he had no idea.

The teacher slapped the chalkboard to attract everyone's attention. "Now class, I know that you are excited but please try to curb your enthusiasm. It can be a bit overwhelming."

The door to the classroom opened as a male student around their ages walked in. Immediately all the girls in the class squealed whilst the boys groaned in annoyance at the boy's femininely attractive appearance.

"Class I would like for you to welcome Ren Elsie Jewelria!"

"Kyaah! A bishie!"

"Psh, pretty boy," Naruto muttered. A rumbling sentiment amongst the boys was heard, hidden by the squeals of the starstruck females amongst the class. However much to Naruto's delight, Lala was not paying attention and simply went back to her gadget after taking a cursory look at the new arrival. However the new arrival noticed Lala and strode towards her. He grabbed her hands and smiled passionately at a confused Lala.

"I finally found you Lala-chan, my bride!"

"EHHHHHH?"

Ren ignored the stares of everyone in the class as he dramatically lifted his hand to his chest, _coincidentally_ brushing his hair to the side so the flecks of glitter **_sparkled_** in the light. Said glitter landed on Naruto, causing him to sneeze violently.

"My dear Lala, I recognized you from the start as your beauty is unlike any of this world. Even the most beautiful swan and the most graceful crane would be ashamed of their appearance compared to you. Despite being parted for so long, the memory of you smiling in the garden haunted my memory like a forgotten kiss and the alluring smell of the sakura trees. However our time parted has made you even more beautiful and more desirable that even the haughtiest king would only stare in stupor at your stunning image."

Ren brushed his hair again, scattering glitter over Naruto again much to the blond's great annoyance. Ren clasped Lala's hands together within his hands and leaned close to Lala's thoroughly confused face.

"Now Lala-chan, come back with me and marry me so that we may spend our time together once more like we did as children!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who are you?" Lala asked.

"Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Naruto fell off his seat cackling whilst the other boys in the class sniggered at Ren's expression. Tears of glee streamed from Naruto's eye as he clutched his aching stomach at the dumbstruck expression on his face. Naruto's laughter only increased as the boy **_swooned_** in disappointment. However the boy quickly recovered and pulled out a picture.

"You don't remember me? What about now?" Ren asked as he held the picture of him and Lala as children. Lala's face scrunched cutely before her face lit up.

"Now I know you! You're crybaby Ren!"

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE KILLING ME HERE! WAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto guffawed. He pounded on the ground, trying his best to hold his aching stomach. To add insult injury, he swooned in a mocking manner, eliciting more laughter from the boys in the class. Even some of the girls were giggling.

Ren glared at Naruto before turning to Lala. "Yes I was. However you promised that once I become manly, you would marry me. I have kept my promise and come back to your side to woo you back into my arms."

"SNRKH. KHKHKHKHRCK! !"

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Naruto was literally wheezing in laughter as he was laughing so hard. He fell back to the ground, thrashing in unbridled glee at Ren. At the other side, Saruyama had fallen off of his seat whilst many of the other boys were struggling to remain in their seats. They were laughing so hard that even the angry glares that many of the girls in the class sent them could not stop them from laughing. On the ground, Naruto had recovered enough to turn to Lala.

"Lala, could you help me up? I don't think I could stand," Naruto begged, wheezing.

"Of course Naruto-kun," Lala said. She easily helped Naruto to his feet. Ren's eyes bulged in anger and he pointed at Naruto.

"You! I've heard rumors of Lala being tricked into a relationship but I did not believe they were true! You evil person. I should have known that such a cowardly miscreant would laugh at my manly display! Introduce yourself rapscallion!"

"I-snrckh-am-khahaha-am-snrkkkkk," Naruto snickered. "I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"Hmph. Then I will free my darling from your dastardly influence you fiend! Your tricks will not stand to my manliness!" Ren proclaimed.

Naruto snorted. "Manliness. You poor deluded fool. I am the manliest man on this campus. Do you not know who I am?"

Ren shook his head. Naruto pulled out a whistle and immediately the school began to rumble. The classroom door burst open and the karate club burst inside the room. Within a span of several seconds, Naruto's school outfit was removed and he was dressed in a wide legged white pants, white jacket with torn off sleeves and had a bokken in his hands. The karate club's instruments began to play as some of the female members threw sakura flowers in the air. Naruto jumped to a desk and spun about before striking a pose that displayed his scarred but defined torso to the class. Several of the girls in the class fainted with bloody noses while Lala herself was blushing.

"I AM THE SON OF THE FASTEST MAN AND THE WILDEST WOMAN TO WALK THE LANDS OF FIRE! TEMPERED THROUGH HUNDREDS OF BATTLES AND HARDENED THROUGH TRIALS THAT WOULD MAKE THE MOST MURDEROUS WARRIOR CRY IN ANGUISH! I LIVE THROUGH MY NAMESAKE CAUSING STORMS TO PALE IN MY ANGER, ENEMIES FLINCH AT MY VOICE, AND SPLIT THE VERY OCEANS WITH MY PRESENCE. PEOPLE WISH TO BE ME. PEOPLE DESIRE TO BECOME ME! PEOPLE ARE AWED BY MY PRESENCE ALONE! WHO AM I MY FOLLOWERS?"

In unison, the karate class opened the windows so that all the class could see that not only the school's karate class followed Naruto but also the school's wrestling, sumo, judo, kendo, boxing, akido, radio, newspaper clubs and the notorious delinquent gang of the Spiral Leaves were devoted disciples of Naruto. Said disciples cried out in unison in a deafening voice.

"OYABUN NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! OSU! OSU! OSU!"

"DISMISSED!"

Within a blink of an eye, all of Naruto's disciples had disappeared much to everyone's surprise. Lala stared at him adoringly while Rito stared at him awestruck. As if kami was speaking to Naruto a strong wind entered the classroom causing this robes to flap in the wind, rustling through his golden hair. Naruto smirked at the awestruck Ren and pointed his bokken at him.

"You are far out of your league boy. When if comes to a clash between men, you must become a man first!"

* * *

Throughout the day, Ren and Naruto held small contests with Ren trying to outperform Naruto. Ren "proved" by default that he was smarter the Naruto only to see Naruto fall asleep in his chair. In PE, Naruto easily showed Ren up with Naruto's javelin flew far further than Ren's. Lunch was a disaster for Ren when she tried to out eat Naruto. Ren did not even come close to Naruto's pace as he vomited after the 4th bowl of ramen while Naruto was on his 9th bowl of ramen.

Despite his initial enthusiasm, Ren was quickly tiring trying to outdo Naruto. Despite his alien background, it all seemed for naught as whatever training Naruto had done was seemingly superior to his own. He saw Naruto entering a club room and quickly followed him inside only to be grabbed by two burly teenagers. Ren swallowed nervously as the large teens glared down upon him.

"Well lookie here. A bishie."

"Useless pretty boys with no strength."

Ren quickly bit back his fear and glared back at the two.

"Unhand me cretins. I'm here to challenge Naruto!"

The two looked at Ren in surprise and burst out in laughter.

"You challenge Boss? That's rich!"

"What the hell, it's not as if adding one more to the fight will help."

The two then threw Ren into a marked ring. Ren groaned as he clambered to his feet. He looked around to see several teenagers in karate uniforms. The leader of the group stared at Ren in confusion.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing?"

"I'm challenging Naruto in order to prove who is the manliest!" Ren proclaimed. The leader glared at Ren and slid into a fighting position.

"You challenging Boss? You're not worthy of his wasting his time! I'll challenge you on his behalf."

Ren glared. "Who are you?"

"Name's Ko! First disciple of Boss and number 1 ranked combat karate practitioner of the welterweight class!" Ko announced. "Now defend yourself!"

Before Ren could react, a foot swept Ren off his feet and a reverse roundhouse slammed into Ren's side. Ren's body flew out the ring and fell to the ground harshly. Ren gasped as he tried to regain his breath. He looked up to see Ko smirking at him.

"C'mon, get his butt back to the ring! I want to discipline for his arrogance!"

Much to Ren's horror, the karate members grabbed Ren and threw him back to the ring. Ren put his hands up to defend himself but closed his eyes in fear as Ko's fist flew towards him.

"STUPID KOHAI! ORYAA!"

Ren opened his eyes to see Naruto standing over Ko enraged. Ko immediately sat in seiza position and bowed to Naruto.

"Boss!"

"Get up stupid apprentice. Have you gotten so arrogant that you have forgotten the first lesson I have taught you?" Naruto whispered.

"But he disrespected you!" Ko protested. Naruto pulled Ko up to his feet and held him up with one arm.

"And you think that is why that I taught you karate! To be strong? Have you forgotten what it means to be a man?" Naruto demanded. He threw Ko to the ground and glared at all the karate members.

"Skill is not given but earned! Power is to defend the weak not dominate the strong! Through our pain, we spare others from pain! We who fight practice so as to learn how to protect our loved ones! That is the role of martial arts! We use our fists to protect life! Not honor! Not for respect! Not for glory! A true man does not fight for such things!" Naruto announced.

Naruto punched Ko on the head. "That is the lesson I taught you when I first rescued you, stupid apprentice! I've made you strong so as you can teach others this!"

"I BEG YOUR FORGIVENESS BOSS!" Ko cried as he bowed to Naruto along with the other people in the club. Naruto sighed and placed a hand on his kohai's shoulder.

"I appreciate your adoration of me but sometimes you need to walk your own path. I want you all to meditate on why you practice karate! Why you wish to become strong," Naruto instructed. "Wait for me as I talk with Ren here."

"Hai!"

Naruto led Ren out of the karate clubroom. He turned to see Ren quickly wipe away his tears and sighed.

"Ren look at me!" Naruto said sternly.

Ren turned to see Naruto for the first time actually paying attention to him.

"What is it?" Ren asked reluctantly.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

Ren growled but pointed at Naruto. "I've come here so as to claim Lala as my wife to bring her back home. Is that so wrong of me?"

"Have you asked Lala what she wants?"

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "Lala's a sweet girl but she's stubborn when she sets her mind to it. From what I've learned, she wants to experience life before she takes her father's role as ruler of the universe. Let her enjoy life as it is for people need to come into their own roles. I'm content of letting her do as she pleases. I'm only here to help her and guide her when needed."

"And will you protect her?" Ren asked.

"If it comes to that, I will tear apart anyone who threatens Lala," Naruto whispered.

Ren smiled. "Thank you Naruto-san. You have proven yourself to be a true man."

Naruto chuckled. "Stick around Ren. Perhaps you will learn how to be a man."

He held out a hand to Ren. Ren clasped it and shook his hand in respect. Lala was in good hands with Naruto. But he wouldn't leave just yet. Maybe there would be something to learn in this primitive planet that he couldn't learn out in civilized space. He walked away from Naruto, strangely content with his decision.

* * *

The next day as Lala and Naruto went to school, they were surpassed by a greenish blur that passed out of sight before Naruto could get a good look at it. Naruto thought nothing of it but as they approached school, Naruto spotted a figure wearing a green spandex suit. Said figure grinned and smiled widely at Naruto and Lala, nearly blinding Naruto from the shine of his teeth.

"Good morning Lala! Naruto-san! It is a most youthful day is it not?"

"Oh kami no," Naruto whispered.

"Ren! What are you wearing?" Lala asked. Ren smiled and pointed at his outfit.

"It is a training outfit so I can train myself to becoming a person people can rely on in most unyouthful situations! A role model like Naruto-san! Farewell for now! I must go and train by sprinting around the block in less than 10 minutes. If I cannot do that, I shall relay across the city carrying all my books. And if I cannot do that then I shall walk across town on my hands for the whole day! YOSH!"

Lala smiled widely as she watched Ren run off. "I was worried about Ren but he looks like he's having fun, right Naruto-kun?"

She turned around to see Naruto staring wide-eyed in horror at where Ren was staring. He slowly creaked his head to face the sky and pointed angrily at the sky, much to Lala's confusion.

"You're out for me! I know you are! You're an evil, evil, evil bastard!"

* * *

As they approached school, Naruto saw his brother swaying side to side not paying attention to his surroundings. Naruto sighed while Lala tilted her head in confusion.

"What's wrong with Rito-kun?"

"He's in one of his broody, self-hating mood again over what I can presume is about Haruna-san," Naruto explained. "He really likes Haruna-san but doesn't have the guts to ask her on a date. And it's really annoying me."

"I don't get it," Lala said. "If he really likes Haruna, why doesn't he say it?"

Naruto chuckled. "When you really love someone, you feel paralyzed with fear at the thought. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't feel that way? Or sometimes, what if I ruin her life? Those questions run through a person's mind at the thought of asking someone they truly like out because they care for a person more than their looks but rather for their well-being. That's why true love is so terrifying and strong. Even me, I've felt it and it scares me that I can be so weak."

Lala looked at Naruto in surprise. "But you're so strong!"

"I'm so strong because I never want to see the people close to me get hurt. I'm strong for them so they will never feel pain. And I never tell them because I never want them to worry about me," Naruto said. "But the thought of people I love in danger because of me makes me feel so weak. That is why I strive to watch over them."

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, that was heavy. Let me go ask Rito what's wrong."

"Wait a second Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned to see Lala looking down bashfully. She then turned her eyes to his face and he could see the worry and anxiety in her eyes.

"What's wrong Lala?"

"Do you love me?" Lala asked. Naruto smiled and held her close before kissing her cheek.

"I'm not sure I love you yet but I care for you so much. I want to protect that smile of yours because just seeing, I know that there is a bright life in my world that makes all of my work I put in each day worth it. So keep smiling Lala."

A tear fell from Lala's eye and she hugged Naruto tightly. She looked into Naruto's eye and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to lower his head towards her.

"I love you Naruto. And even though you're uncertain that you love me, I'm going to try my best so that one day, you'll know you love me," Lala whispered.

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Lala."

Before Naruto could react, Lala kissed him. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise but he relaxed into the kiss and pulled her closer towards him. He marveled at how soft she felt and how small she was in his arms. But it just made her all the easier for him to wrap his arms around her. To claim her as his. And to show the world that she was his and there was no way in hell that he would let her go.

Lala and Naruto finally parted and they both panted in order to regain their breaths. Naruto gave Lala and embarrassed smile while Lala giggled shyly.

"Well, that gives me another reason," Naruto said happily. Lala merely grinned but a rosy blush covered her face.

"Me too," she said softly.

"UWAAAAAAH!"

"OSSUUUU!"

"KYAAH! I WISH I HAD A BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!"

"KANPAI NARUTO-SAMA!"

"TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM LALA-CHII!"

Naruto and Lala looked around and saw that they were surrounded by students applauding them. Naruto could not help but grin embarrassed while rubbing the back of his head while Lala pulled herself closer into his arms.

"Yare, yare, how embarrassing," Naruto muttered bashfully. "C'mon Lala. We better get to class."

Lala nodded and followed Naruto as he pushed his way through the crowd of students congratulating them. She could not help but feel thankful that of all the people she met, she fell in love with Naruto.

* * *

**Whew, a new chapter finally. I've been meaning to but I've been swarmed with plot bunnies of all sorts. Maybe I should have a place where people can view my rambling ideas and hopefully write amazing stories. But anyways, as always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace! Oso1991**


	5. Chapter 5

"So Naruto-kun, how is like with Lala-chan after your little confession?"

"Not you too Mikado-sensei. You know it wasn't a confession. I was telling the truth."

"Uh huh," Mikado replied as she readied the needle. "It was so romantic though. It's obvious that you care for Lala though. Dearly too. You watch over her even with all of your duties around school. Karate club, the dealings with your Spiral Leaves, akido, judo, boxing, the radio club, and watching over your brother and sister. It's amazing how you're able to do all of that."

"Ha! It's not amazing because I'm NARU-OW!"

"Sorry about Naruto-kun. My needle slipped," Mikado said sincerely. Naruto blanched.

"You did that on purpose."

"Should I break out the pictures?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Naruto whispered. Mikado giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh you are so cute when your manhood is threatened," Mikado said. "Now stay still as I drain your blood."

"Mooh. Fine."

* * *

"I'm home!"

Naruto slammed the door to the house. He could already here running steps and looked up in time to see Lala appear from out of the corner with a big smile on her face. However she was still dripping wet from the shower and was as naked as the day she was bored. It did not seem to faze her though and she leaped through the air towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grunted as he caught Lala in her arms. He spun her about one before setting her down to her feet. She purred and nuzzled his chest. Naruto smiled and brushed her hair once before pulling her away from him.

"You might want to dry up Lala. You got me all wet," Naruto said casually. Lala smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Naruto-kun. I'll finish my bath now," Lala said. "I'm glad you're home."

Lala hurried up the stairs while Peke hurriedly apologized to Naruto and flew up the stairs to assist Lala in her bathing. Naruto walked over to the kitchen, stepping over Rito's fallen body. He saw Mikan at the kitchen preparing dinner and quickly wrapped his arms around his favorite little sister. She squeaked in surprise and smacked her brother in the head with a leek. Naruto whined and rubbed his smarting head while Mikan gave his brother an annoyed look.

"I hate it when you do that Naruto-nii."

"But you love it Mikan," Naruto replied giving her a cheeky smile. Mikan's face twitched but she relented and smiled.

"It's good to that your home. Anyway could you help me with a problem?"

Naruto glanced at Mikan. "Is it bad?"

Mikan shrugged. "I'm not sure. I would just like your opinion Naruto-nii."

"Sure Mikan. We'll talk in your room after dinner," Naruto replied. "I'm going to talk with Rito now. Do you need any help here?"

Mikan smiled. "I'm fine. Dinner will be ready in half an hour."

Naruto nodded and walked over to where Rito was watching tv. He had a tissue stuffed up his nose, soaking up the blood that had spilled out his nose. He glared at his brother who stifled a snicker.

"Hey Rito, what's up?"

"Tell Lala stop walking around naked," Rito grumbled. "I don't think I can stand the blood loss."

Naruto chuckled. "Stop being such a prude and accept it. If it bothers you so much, turn your head or cover you eyes. Anyway, how are things between you and Lala?"

Rito smiled. "I had lunch with Haruna-chan. And this time I didn't embarrass myself. She even said that she enjoyed it and wants to have lunch with me again."

Naruto grinned and threw an arm around his brother. "That's great! Shall I set a double date with you and Haruna?"

"WHAT?"

"It'll be fun Rito. Besides she likes you," Naruto said. Rito looked at his brother, completely surprised.

"Why do you say that?" Rito asked. "I'm not like you. I'm not smart. I'm not good looking. I'm average in everything I do! Compared to you, I'm nothing!"

Naruto sighed and placed his brother in a headlock. He rubbed his fist into his brother's head hard before letting Rito go. Rito moaned and rubbed his smarting head.

"What was that for?" Rito asked.

"Haruna likes you for who you are specifically. You're naive, innocent, and sweet like a bunny. And despite your lack of confidence in yourself, even I can see that you try earnestly in everything you do. That's why she likes you," Naruto said. "Baka, so ask and take a leap of faith. Sometimes that's all you need to do."

"You really mean it?" Rito asked. Naruto shrugged but nodded.

"There's nothing left. Just ask her."

He reached for the remote and turned the channel from soccer to pro-wrestling, much to Rito's annoyance.

"HEY, I was watching that."

"Bah, I need this!"

"Give me that remote Naruto-nii!"

"It's my turn!"

Rito tackled his brother and as they scuffled, the channels rapidly shifted. However despite Rito's effort, Naruto quickly overpowered his brother and sat on his brother's back, gloating in glee.

"Wahaha! I am the great Naruto-sama! Fear me lowly peon!" Naruto cackled. He looked at the tv and immediately his eyes brightened.

"That's it! Thanks Rito, I'll talk to you later!"

Naruto bolted up the stairs much to Rito's absolute confusion and relief. He turned the tv back to his original programming and watched as another goal was scored by his favorite team.

"Weird. I wonder what he saw."

* * *

Naruto stormed into his room excitedly and nearly tore off his closet door in excitement. As he dug through his huge amount of orange clothing within his closet, Lala and Peke looked on, confused as to why Naruto was throwing his clothes all over his room.

"What's going on Naruto-kun?" Lala asked. Peke floated over towards Naruto and was knocked out of the air by a jacket.

"I'm searching for clothes for tomorrow. Friday's the end of the week and is the cause for celebration! So in order to celebrate, I'm livening up the day," Naruto explained.

"Really? Can I help Naruto-kun?" Lala asked. Naruto paused and scratched his head.

"Of course but I'm trying to think how you can help," Naruto said. He dug in his closet more and found what he was looking for. "Aha! Here it is!"

Lala watched as he pulled out a large vintage boombox. Naruto grinned and pulled out several cassette tapes.

"I got this at a thrift store. I sure hope it works," Naruto muttered as he put the tapes in. However much to Naruto's dismay, the boombox began to play music only on one side before quickly sorting out. He sighed.

"Dangit."

"I can fix this Naruto-kun. Let me see!" Lala said. Naruto moved to the side as Lala pulled out her Almighty Tool. Before Naruto's eyes, he watched as his old school boombox was repaired, refurnished, and remade into a sleek yet retro orange boombox. His mouth gaped in complete surprise as Lala stood back and turned to him with a smile.

"All done Naruto-kun! What do you think?" Lala asked.

Naruto reverently touched the orange stereo and placed a track tape in the boombox. The music sang out seamlessly and as pure, like the artist was performing right in front of him.

"This is amazing Lala-chan! Thank you so much!" Naruto said. Before Lala could respond, she was swept up in his arms and spun around by Naruto. Naruto laughed and hugged her. "This is so great!"

Lala's face reddened but she loved the attention Naruto gave her. Peke chuckled.

"It's nothing for Lala-sama, Naruto-dono. Lala-sama is a genius when it comes to machines," Peke said.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it isn't something. It's amazing. I really appreciate this Lala."

He let Lala down and turned back to his radio. "She even made it orange too!"

Lala crouched to Naruto's side. "What are you going to do with it?"

"You'll see."

"DINNER!" Mikan yelled.

Naruto jumped to his feet. "C'mon Lala! Mikan made her famous gyudon bowls."

Lala giggled at how childish Naruto was. "Wait for me Naruto-kun!"

She leaped onto his back and much to her delight, he carried her down the stairs making whooshing noises. At the last few stairs, Naruto made a large leap, landing hard onto the ground.

"Naruto-nii, don't run down the stairs."

"OK Mikan-chan!"

Lala slid off Naruto back and sat next to him. She smiled as Naruto quickly gobbled his dinner as Mikan berated him for eating too fast. Rito smiling but was soon fighting off Naruto's chopsticks, protecting his beef cubes from the ravenous blonde. She could feel the love in this small table. Something she barely felt in the large castle of her father's home. She hoped one day she could marry Naruto. That way, she could experience this feeling every single day.

* * *

Friday brought about an interesting sight as the most infamous student of Sainan High came to school in style. The normally serene morning atmosphere was blasted out of the water as the phat beats of old school American hip-hop dominated the scene. Students turned and searched to find the source of the sound to be none other than the self proclaimed "Grandmaster Naruto" strutting his way to school with a large boombox on his shoulder and dressed in 80s fashion. With dark orange jacket with white flames, black jeans with orange flames, white high-top sneakers, and an orange bucket hat on his head, it was not hard to spot Naruto at all. As he danced, people began to clap with the music and though it took ten minutes just to cross the school yard, he had a crowd of people following and dancing after him. Naruto kicked open the door and yelled out to the students inside.

"It's Friday y'all and the end of the week! So get up and dance for the new weekend!" Naruto roared as a new track started. A funky beat started and he started to clap in time with the beat. Soon nearly everyone clapped in time as the lyrics of the songs burst out.

"I said a hip hop, a hippie, a hippie to the hip hip hop you don't stop the rock it to the bang bang boogie say up jump the boogie to the rhythm the boogie the beat!"

Naruto grinned as he motioned Ko to start dancing just as Naruto had taught him. Ko quickly fell into rhythm and began boogieing in the middle of the dance floor. Naruto cackled as he yanked Risa out of the crowd and tossed her in Ko's arms. Risa gave Naruto an annoyed frown but quickly started giggling as she danced with Ko. Some of the more bolder people began to follow Ko and Risa and started dancing with the rhythm while the others were content with just clapping. Naruto still continued to dance and grabbed Lala's hand. Lala reddened as Naruto pulled her close to him but began to slowly relax and move her body to the funky rhythm. Her natural enhanced athleticism soon began apparent as she danced toe to toe with Naruto, despite it being her first time. Naruto spun her about and pulled her close to his chest as she pushed herself close to Naruto. She leaned with Naruto then pushed herself off of him, giving him a flirty wink. Naruto gave low growl and stepped towards her. With practiced ease, he swept her off his feet and spun her about so that she sat on his shoulder. She squealed in delight before jumping down and pulling Naruto towards her in a teasing manner. Naruto reddened as Lala's cute face came closer to his own. Not back down at a challenge he dove closer towards her and-.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Naruto and Lala jumped to see a black-haired teenage glaring at the two of them, pointing at Naruto in an accusing manner.

"School is not a place for your indecent flirting Naruto Yuuki! And you as well Lala Deviluke!" she demanded. She then turned towards the rest of the students. "This is over! Class is about to start!"

The students scattered, mumbling about "spoilsports" and "uptight attitude" but all of them very cheery. They threw sympathetic glances at Naruto and whispers of "good luck" to the blonde and the pinkette. From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Ko squeak and turn deep red. He turned in time to see Risa wink at Ko and lick her lips in a suggestive manner at Ko.

"Call me sometimes sweet cheeks."

Ko nearly turned purple and ran off, rubbing his bottom. Naruto laughed at his unfortunate apprentice before turning to the irate girl in front of him. Naruto idly noted that she was beautiful and had a body that rivaled Lala's. Unfortunately her lovely face was marred by a scowl as she pointed an angry finger in his face.

"Your actions are completely out of line Naruto-san! Your actions cause a moral decline amongst the students. Do not think the student council will not ignore your antics forever!" she berated.

Naruto calmly pushed the offending finger from his feet and gave the irate beauty a smirk.

"And who are you, my sweet tsundere?"

She reddened and sputtered before stomping angrily on the ground. "I'm Kotegawa Yui of class 1-B and head of the moral committee. And this isn't the last you see of me."

She spun on her heel and stomped off but not without a farewell from Naruto.

"It was nice meeting you Yui-chan!"

"IT'S KOTEGAWA-SAN TO YOU!"

* * *

Over the period of the day, Naruto's antics were met with anger and condemnation by the uptight morals committee officer. Yui had to stop Naruto from escaping Math class no less than five times through the course of the class. Air band concert in the cafeteria was shut down by a screaming Yui. Science class was in ruins as Naruto let off a stink bomb to release the frogs back into the wild. Though Miyagi-sensei was thoroughly amused by Naruto's reenactment of the great philosopher Aristotle, Yui was not as Naruto pulled Yui into a lecture of his "Prankster's Manifesto" much to her eternal fury. His mockery of a kitchen class occurred when he cooked nearly 20 gallons of ramen in a pot and managed to eat half of it before Yui could stop him. And finally when the bell rang to end school, Naruto somehow organizing a full out parade of students including confetti, marching band, and even floats. He even had the nerve to pull her onto his float with him and Lala already on it.

As she walked back from a hectic school day, she was in a completely foul mood due to a certain blonde. She kicked at a can watching it clatter into an empty hallway, wishing that was the head of her mortal enemy.

"Stupid blonde. Making a fool out of me at every turn."

She turned around a corner and heard scuffling nearby. She dismissed it as a mere stray but an ear-piercing shriek caught her attention. She quickly hurried to the source of the sound to see several thugs holding a girl at knife point. Kotegawa grabbed a rock and threw it at one of them, eliciting a painful yelp and attracting their attention.

"Let go of her!" Kotegawa ordered. Before they could react, the girl quickly ran away from the alley.

"Bitch ruined our fun!"

"Who cares? This one is better!"

Kotegawa swallowed nervously as they approached her with evil glints in their eyes. She edged out of the alley and bolted away. Behind her she could hear the whooping of the thugs and the occasional cat call from them. Tears sprang up as she tossed away her bag, running as fast as she could. She wished for anyone, anyone to rescue her.

She screamed as a hand grabbed her and pulled her into an alley. She immediately began struggling against her captor's grip but a cheery voice caused her to freeze.

"Stop moving Yui-chan! I'm here to help you!"

Kotegawa turned around to see Naruto's grinning face beaming down at her. She bit her lip but tears of relief streamed down her face and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! Thank you!" she sobbed into his chest.

"Oi! There she is!"

Kotegawa shrieked in terror but Naruto pushed her behind him. The thugs stopped when they saw Naruto glaring at them while shielding Kotegawa from their view. The leader, an ugly brutish, towered over Naruto and peered over his shoulder at Kotegawa. He chuckled and turned to the blonde.

"Why don't you leave the babe with us and we won't make you bleed?" the delinquent asked. "How about it buddy?"

"Piss off," Naruto grunted. The man's face twisted into a bloodthirsty leer and turned to two of his cohorts.

"Show this punk what it means to mess with us!"

The leader stepped back as his two buddies rushed towards Naruto, hoping to pin the blonde down. Naruto pushed Kotegawa away and grabbed arm of one thug while using his headbutting the other in the chest, causing him to stumble. He then tripped the other thug, causing the delinquent to fall hard on the ground. Naruto still wasn't done and ruthlessly stomped the thug's face rapidly until it resembled a bloody mess. Naruto then grabbed a nearby trashcan lid and smashed it into the other thug's face, knocking him out. Naruto smirked and turned to the leader who was gnashing his teeth.

"Anymore bitch?"

The brute turned to the rest of his gang and pointed at Naruto.

"GET HIM!"

Kotegawa watched in amazement as Naruto decimated the rest single-handedly, taking each thug down ruthless power. Naruto jumped in the air and kneed the closest one in the face. He spun about and drove his elbow into another person's eye. He ducked a swing from an iron pipe and sprang back up, smashing his fist into the outstretched arm. The thugs screamed as a sickening crack was heard and his arm flopped about. Naruto grabbed the hair of another thug and drove the man into the ground, stomping the back of his head for good measure. Naruto kneed his next opponent in the groin and slammed his fist into the last thug's throat, causing the unfortunate teen to choke on his own saliva. Naruto looked down at the teen writhing in pain and casually kicked his temple, knocking the hooligan out. Naruto turned to the brute and crossed his arms.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The brute pulled out two switchblades and charged at Naruto. Kotegawa screamed in terror as he came closer towards Naruto. However, Naruto easily dodged his clumsy strikes and placed both of his palms on the brute's abdomen. Before anyone could react, the brute was sent flying into the wall at such force, he was embedded in the wall. The brute hacked blood and flinched as Naruto came closer. With a mighty yank, Naruto peeled the brute from the wall and threw him against the ground. Kotegawa shivered as she saw the angry look in Naruto's eyes as he pulled the brute's mohawk and used it to drive his face in the ground, hard. Naruto pulled the beaten teen's face from the pavement and forced him to look at Kotegawa briefly before driving it back into the ground. Naruto then used his knee to apply pressure on the brute's cheek as he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"If you ever show your face around here again, I'll flay you alive and feed your own flesh as sashimi. Comprende?" Naruto whispered. To put emphasis on the threat, Naruto picked the teen's switchblade and let it trace behind his ear, causing the broken gangster to quiver in terror. "Now get out of this town and tell your buddies never to mess with Sainan High."

Naruto confiscated the brute's knives and kicked him away from him. The gangster took one terrified look at Naruto before running away, leaving the rest of his broken gang to limp after their boss. Naruto smirked and quickly tossed the knives in the trash before tuning to Kotegawa. She stared at him, completely frozen in shock.

"Are you alright Yui-chan?" Naruto asked. Kotegawa stared at him in complete awe.

"Why did you save me?" Kotegawa asked. She gasped as Naruto pulled her into a hug and gently brushed her hair in a soothing manner. Naruto could feel Kotegawa's body stiffen in shock but slowly melt in his arms as she realized more and more that she was safe. She looked up to see Naruto's face smiling gently down at her and she could feel Naruto's concern for her. Her eyes watered before she realized it and she broke out into relieved sobs, soaking Naruto's shirt. Naruto simply held her as she cried, waiting patiently until the poor girl settled down. It took a while but soon her sobs reverted into the occasional sniffle. Naruto chuckled and pulled out an orange bandana for her to wipe her face with. Kotegawa mumbled her thanks and wiped her tears, idly noticing that it smelled like vanilla unlike the ramen she expected.

"You may not like what I do in school but I understand that you do it for the students in school. You try your hardest to help the students in your own way and I respect it even if the others feel like you are a burden or dislike you. I don't hate you at all. I helped you because you need help. As long as I'm around, no one will hurt my friends," Naruto whispered in Yui's ear. She looked up at Naruto completely shocked.

"You think of me as your friend?" she whispered. Naruto chuckled.

"Of course I do Yui-chan," Naruto replied. Kotegawa looked away and reddened. She could feel her heart start to race just at the thought of Naruto. When she realized that she was still hugging him, she was mortified but elated as well which confused her. Naruto looked down at Yui again and saw that she was still hugging him.

"Yui-chan, you're still hugging me."

"Sorry Naruto-kun," Kotegawa said quickly. Naruto chuckled.

"It's fine. Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like that," Kotegawa replied. Naruto smiled and offered his arm out to Kotegawa who took it gratefully, leaning against him while wrapping her arms around his. Naruto smiled, a tad embarrassed, but let it slide as Kotegawa led him to her apartment. During the entire trip, neither of them said a word but didn't care. Naruto surmised that she needed her time while Kotegawa was scared to say anything stupid. After half an hour, Naruto and Kotegawa arrived at her apartment. She looked to Naruto and smiled.

"Thanks for walking me home Naruto-kun," Kotegawa said. Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothing Yui-chan! You can always count on me!" Naruto replied. "I hope you have a good weekend."

Before Naruto could react, Yui hugged him and planted a swift kiss on the cheek. She then ran inside her house and slammed the door, before Naruto realized what happened. Naruto touched his cheek and gaped in complete surprise.

"Holy hell, she kissed me. It's like Sakura all over again. Man this world is weird," Naruto muttered. However, he could not help but grin like a fool and shout at the top of his lungs.

"IT'S A GREAT NIGHT DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

Inside of her apartment, Kotegawa panted and slid down to the floor while her back leaned against the front door. She clenched the handkerchief Naruto gave her and could not help but inhale deeply into the piece of cloth. It only caused her heart to beat faster as she realized what her heart was telling her.

"I love Naruto-kun? I LOVE NARUTO-KUN!"

"Oi Yui? You're alright!"

Her unfortunate older brother was trampled by his younger sister in her haste to lock herself in her room. Said brother blinked in surprise before his face split into a wide grin.

"Little Yui's in love! I'd never thought I'd see the day!"

* * *

**Wow! Talk about getting bit by the reading bug. Hopefully you enjoyed the latest chapter of ToLoveNaruto. People have PM'd me about whose in the harem. Well officially now it will definitely be NarutoxLalaxYui. More pairings to follow. Anyways as always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Peace! Oso1991**


End file.
